undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
This page features several hints and small strategies for new or experienced players who might have not known about that can either server as helpful shortcuts or ways to defeat or overcome opponents easily during matches. This page can be contributed to freely as long as new tips and tricks are both up to date and categorized properly within this page. The Undercards Twitter page has also uploaded tips and tricks for the game that may also be uploaded here whenever possible. These tips/tricks will be in bold. Tips This list features things that are factual to the game and serve as overall functions that can't be changed by player aspects or the meta, such as keyboard shortcuts and game mechanics. * You can open the chat by pressing Enter. * You can press Esc during a match to surrender. * You can only surrender a match after the fifth turn has passed. * Drawing a card with a full hand will destroy that card. This is referred to as overdrawing. ** Likewise, returning a monster to a full hand will also destroy it, but it will trigger its Dust. ** You will always draw before Turn start effects add cards to your hand. Instead of overdrawing, you will just not receive any card from its effect. * Transparency completely negates Taunt or invulnerability effects for its duration, despite appearing otherwise. * Albeit Undyne and Undyne's Spears deal over 4 DMG total, they only deal 1 DMG a multitude of times, not affecting cards like Mad Dummy. ** However, cards like MTT Fountain don't have a different reaction to split DMG. * When a monster is returned to hand or deck from the dustpile or board, its stats will be fully reset, removing DMG dealt or stat/effect modifications. ** However, silenced monsters will not be fully healed and only their max HP will be reset. * Monsters that give you invulnerability do not stop Fatigue damage from increasing over turns, as it only negates damage. Tricks This list features small strategies and combos for in-match opportunities. If a tip can possibly be changed, made non-replicable or made irrelevant by new game patches or strategies, it should be in this list (and removed when it turns out to be so). * You can use damaging passives such as Justice or Torn Notebook to your favor by deploying single monsters with helpful Dust effects (ex. Mettaton NEO). * Madjick's stat-swapping ability can be used to give great amounts of ATK (or otherwise HP) to a monster with the opposite stats at high numbers (ex. Ice). ** Likewise, they can be used to instantly kill a monster with no ATK (ex. Pyrope) or make a low ATK monster more fragile. * Although Woshua is considerably weak by itself, it can be used to easily make all enemy monsters damaged, allowing for a strong follow up such as Asgore. ** Otherwise, Woshua can be used last to finish enemy monsters after Same Fate is used. * With placement effect cards such as Cold Winter or Explosion, it is recommended to summon your monsters far from one another when facing control decks. * Silencing Flowey with Scarf Mouse or Nacarat Jester is the best way to get rid of him. ** Inversely, he can be used with Madjick to make it a 5/1 with Haste. By attacking, it will deal a great amount of DMG, die, and return to deck with kept ATK buffs as a 7/5. * Generally, you don't want to have a monster in play with weak stats while wanting to fill the board with stronger ones. Try to have it killed by making it attack, and if the opponent is in the same situation, avoid targeting the weak monster. * Using Endogeny while the enemy player's hand is full will instantly kill a random enemy monster. This can be useful when facing a high stat monster like Asriel Dreemurr that is alone. * Omega Flowey's saving ability also stores monsters' ability to attack. Playing the card before your monsters attack will also let them attack when you use Load. * If Animals is placed on the board with Nice Cream Guy, the first copy of Animals receives the buff, and the second copy will keep the first copy's buff and also be buffed again.